


Heaven is a Place on Earth With You

by Halidom



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Fluff and Angst, Oh My God, Sad
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-07-20
Updated: 2017-07-26
Packaged: 2018-12-04 16:45:51
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,363
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11559306
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Halidom/pseuds/Halidom
Summary: It has been years since the two started to be around one another, one day tragedy strikes the Shimada will he have what it takes to get through this dark time? Who knows it may take time, or until he can finally die....





	1. Cold Reality

**Author's Note:**

> progressively I will be very slow at writing chapters due to college coming up as well I take time to write rought drafts edit and then transfer from paper to computer I apologise pleaase bare with me in the mean time.

No one could have believed what happened, it was all of a sudden a burst from Hanzo the eldest Shimada. Maybe he did it our of spite maybe he wished to see his brother grovel at his feet.....who knows what was going through the others' mind but he'd live to regret what he had done.  
It had been a normal day, Angela had come to visit the brothers like she usually did....something felt off though the atsomsphere between the brothers was tense even it made the doctor uncomfortable.  
She had been sitting with the youngest Shimada brother when it happened, as before it was all of a sudden a flash no one could expect what was to happen....a gasp a breath slowly becoming struggled while Genji stood looking at the brother who betrayed him yet again. An arrow lie in Angela's chest, the shirt covering her torso blood running through it like red had been spilled on her. A sense of panic came from Genji, his body jumping over the table they sat at his hands snapping the arrow to get a better sense of how deep it resided within her chest.....too deep for him to get it out without Angela dying on him there was no time to go to a hospital nor was there time to call for help...it was now or never.

"...Angela...I'm sorry.....I'm sorry....." Genji's voice was soft though strained with the emotional build up that had began to overcome him, his green visor had already been off conversations with Angela were better when they got to look at one anothers' faces'; eyes glossy tears that tried to stay gripping his bottom lid for life began to drip down his face breathing becoming rapid while his hands slowly started to pull the arrow out. It slid out slowly, more than half of it had been within her he could feel his heart dropping looking around for help, and an answer? He had no clue what to do all he could do was apply pressure while he strained his voice screaming for help that he knew wouldn't be coming any time soon. Angela had been laying there the colour from her face slowly fading while the light in her eyes was starting to flicker from existance.

"Genji...I'm sorry." her eyes blinking slowly, one of her hands slowly moving his away from her wound head shaking while a cold dying hand reached up touching the exposed skin of his face gently. "This isn't your fault.....please..understand....that...I.." for a moment her voice started to drift off until her eyes came into focus on him again, the smile the last one he'd see sad, happy, one that came from one of the most loving women he could have met. His tears continued though he was silent, fingers slowly running through her hair while he listened to her last words; words he'd keep close to his heart he would never tell anyone what she had said but it had broken his heart further. The love of his life was gone, the life that had been in her left as her hand slid off of his face slowly. That evening he decided he would make preparations for her funeral, it was hard to tell the other former members of Overwach about her death; many took it hard he wouldn't dare explain that his brother was the one who had caused the beloved angel to leave their sides'. 

The funeral had been something of beauty, her body laid in a silk lined coffin her hair kept up nicely while white, orange, and yellow roses had been splayed within the coffin along with her. Genji refused to bury her in the ground, though he has dicussed cremation it was hard to think he'd never see her again; but after the funeral it had been done and he kept her urn. The urn was white, with golden patterns that swirled around it, his eyes looked to it a half smile coming to him fitting for such an angelic woman. A pang of sadness struck him, holding the urn close to his chest he closed his eyes taking a deep breath.  
"I miss you, I love you." a soft whisper barely above silence came from Genji and that was all he had in his burdened mind; loneliness....is a terrible feeling and a very heavy burden to carry in ones' heart.


	2. Come What May

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Genji had been told of a new member of Talon who's call sign is Wreith; he is sent out to deal with the new enemy that seems to be a figure of ash and dust...death hanging around them like a blanket keeping them snug.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> My friend and I discussed what should happen next! So callout to my friendo Zack for his assistance with this chapter, a very helpful dude!  
> Enjoy!

Months had passed sunce Genji hMonths had passed since Genji had lost Angela's ashes, he had little to no idea who or what had taken them it cause him to have guilt ridden thoughts that littered his mind almost always.  
Rumors were something he heard often about that situation, maybe Hanzo stole them, maybe Morrison did..what point did they have to steal them though Genji already lost two loved ones to Hanzo...he was suffering as the elder wanted. His child, the woman he was going to marry both gone like dust through the cracks of his fingers.

Someone claps their hands in front of the face of the cybernetic ninja who had been deep in thought; it was Morrison he had a task for the younger gentlemen.  
“Did you hear what I said?” Jack said with a slight snap toward the other, admittedly Genji shook his head admitting he had been in thought. “Well, I said I need you to find and kill the new Talon member with the callsign Wreith. Last they were seen it was in Dorado no one knows why they’d be there; But I’d like you to go inspect and see if by chance they come back to the area.’

“Of course, I’ll get right on that Morrison.” A nod, accompanied then with a quick dash away. He waited till night to start patrolling running on the rooftops to keep his sight for the assailant that was said to be here. The night was quiet people were sleeping, families safe and sound. Dark blue sky that reminded Genji of how Angela loved stargazing with him a soft ache pulled from within the wiring in his chest just thinking of her, her hands touching the still human parts of his face...loving him for him no other reason than that. His thoughts continued but he snapped out of them when he spotted them, the person that had been causing so many problems his feet dashing him across the city jumping down into a tumble throwing shurikens at the figure as it turned looking to him stepping out of the way of his first attack. He took a moment to take in the outer appearance of the enemy before him; pure white hair, plague doctor mask, robes around their body that hung loosely, wings….withered ash looking as if it was flaking off their cracked grey hands. Only a moment did he have to take this in before they had whipped out a pistol throwing their staff onto the ground, they fired at him it was easy deflecting the shots letting them bounce back to the cloaked figure they roll out of the way grab their staff in a panic of some sort, and start running in the opposite direction.  
He isn’t letting them get away that easy, he runs after them ready to summon his dragon to accompany his blade. There they were stuck looking around for a way out of the situation, he had no time to waste summoning his dragon he swift strikes the other knocking them over while a light splatter of blood spread across the ground taking steps back placing his foot on their neck ready to slice off their head.

He couldn’t….that face, those eyes. Grey skin cracked like a porcelain doll, but those eyes…blue. A puzzle piece snapping into place as his blade dropped from his hands to the ground beside the struggling Wreath; this was no Wreath though…it was Angela.  
he had little to no idea what to do hesitation within him telling him he needed to do this...but this was his wife...his wife that was supposed to be dead....


End file.
